Legoland Discovery Center
Legoland Discovery Center is an indoor family attraction chain operated by British leisure group Merlin Entertainments. Featuring models and attractions inspired by the Lego building toys, the Discovery Centers are smaller versions of the Legoland theme parks located around the world. Attractions A typical Legoland Discovery Center occupies approximately 30,000–35,000 square feet (2,790–3,250 m2) of floor area. Discovery Centers include models of local landmarks rendered in LEGO® bricks. Visitors can also learn how the LEGO® bricks are manufactured or partake in building classes taught by a Master Model Builder. Certain locations may also include 4-D movie theatres offering multiple showings throughout the day. A number of children's attractions, such as small rides and play fortresses, are also available. The centers can host birthday parties as well as scholastic and group functions and also include restaurants and gift shops selling Lego merchandise. Reception The target audience for the Legoland Discovery Center is families with young children, normally ages 3 through 12; though a typical location's average guest is about seven years of age. Discovery Centres are located near other family-friendly attractions and dining establishments. In a given year, a single facility can host approximately 400,000 to 600,000 visitors. Locations As of September 2018, Legoland Discovery Centers are operating in 22 different locations: United States * Arizona – Legoland Discovery Center Phoenix at Arizona Mills in Tempe * Atlanta – Legoland Discovery Center Atlanta at Phipps Plaza in Buckhead in Atlanta * Boston – Legoland Discovery Center Boston at Assembly Row in Somerville * Chicago – Legoland Discovery Center Chicago at The Streets of Woodfield in Schaumburg * Columbus – Legoland Discovery Center Columbus at Easton Town Center in Columbus * Dallas/Fort Worth – Legoland Discovery Center Dallas Fort Worth at Grapevine Mills in Grapevine * Kansas City – Legoland Discovery Center Kansas City at Crown Center in Kansas City * Michigan – Legoland Discovery Center Michigan at Great Lakes Crossing Outlets in Auburn Hills * Philadelphia – Legoland Discovery Center Philadelphia at Plymouth Meeting Mall in Plymouth Meeting * Westchester – Legoland Discovery Center Westchester at Westchester's Ridge Hill in Yonkers * San Antonio – Legoland Discovery Center San Antonio at Shops at Rivercenter in San Antonio Canada * Toronto – Legoland Discovery Center Toronto at Vaughan Mills in Vaughan Europe * Birmingham – Legoland Discovery Center Birmingham at Arena Birmingham in Birmingham, United Kingdom * Berlin – Legoland Discovery Center Berlin at the Sony Center in Berlin, Germany * Ístanbul – Legoland Discovery Center Ístanbul in Bayrampasa, Istanbul * Manchester – Legoland Discovery Center Manchester at Trafford Centre, Greater Manchester, United Kingdom * Oberhausen – Legoland Discovery Center Oberhausen in Oberhausen, Germany Asia * Osaka – Legoland Discovery Center Osaka at Tempozan Market Place in Osaka, Japan * Shanghai – Legoland Discovery Center Shanghai at Joy City Changfeng in Shanghai, China * Tokyo – Legoland Discovery Center Tokyo at Decks Mall in Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan Australia * Melbourne – Legoland Discovery Center Melbourne at Chadstone Shopping Centre in Melbourne, Australia * Mt Hotham - Legoland Discovery Center Hotham - at the Merlin Entertainments owned Hotham Alpine Resort. Operated July to October 2018. Future locations * A Legoland Discovery Center was scheduled to open in mid 2019 in The Hague, Netherlands but is now scheduled for 2020 * In January 2017, Merlin Entertainments Indian subsidiary stated that it was in discussion with real estate firms to open Legoland Discovery Centres in multiple cities in India. * A Legoland Discovery Center is scheduled to open in 2020 at American Dream Meadowlands, East Rutherford, New Jersey. * A Legoland Discovery Center is scheduled to open in Summer 2018 in K11 Center, Shenyang, China. * A Legoland Discovery Center is scheduled to open in 2023 at American Dream Miami, Miami. * A Legoland Discovery Center is scheduled to open in 2020 at Great Mall of the Bay Area, Milpitas. See also * The Lego Store Category:Attractions